Half A Heart Broken
by IxHAVExISSUES
Summary: Hinata is mistreated by her father so she leaves for some fresh air. Untill she finds something that changes her world around.this was an English assingment for me so ya review if you like it i might post something eles on this out of bordom. r&r please.


_**This is a story I had to do for my English class.**_

_**It is a fairy tale so please don't bother flaming.**_

_**I just switched the characters in my story with **_

_**The Naruto cast. So……………………………..**_

_**Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**_

_Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto or anyone portrayed in this story_

_Oh yeah and MAN() WORD OF THA WEEK._

This v is the border people…get it strait, man.()

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

Once upon a time, there lived a little five year old girl and a three year old girl, with their parents and cousin, who was seven at the time. All three of these girls looked a lot alike. If one didn't know better, they would say that the girls were all sisters even though one was adopted and the other was a cousin to the five-year-old.

The five-year-old had blackish-blue hair, violet eyes and ivory skin. Her name was Hinata. The three-year-old had brownish-black hair, silver eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her name was Hanabi. The seven-year-old had blackish-violet hair, onyx-raven eyes, and pale ivory skin. Her name was Konan.

They were dressed for a funeral, because Hinata and Hanabi's mother, and queen to the kingdom, just passed away. From a terrible disease.

Konan's father died from the same disease a few months before, and her mother died giving birth to her, leaving her an orphan. That is why she lives with her uncle and cousins. Konan loved her younger cousins they were the sisters she never had. However, Konan never really liked her uncle, because he was very mean and strict.

Hinata was extremely sad that her mom died of disease. Her uncle died a few months before from the very same disease. Her younger (adopted) sister, Hanabi, seemed very indifferent and unfazed about both her uncle's and mother's death. Her cousin seemed sad and mad at the same time. As for herself, she was very confused.

Her father, the king, never really liked her after that day. He called her weak when he caught her crying over her mother's death on Mother's Day. After that, he always preferred Hanabi. Hanabi, compared to Hinata, in her father's opinion, was perfect. She was everything her sister was not in his eyes. Hinata was always treated unfairly because of her fathers bias to her sister. So one night, she ran away from the palace for some fresh air.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

She ran a couple of miles away from the palace, to a place her mom used to take her when she was five. It was a beautiful place, a lake in the center caught the moons light perfectly a large waterfall was in the background, and luminescent flowers, that surrounded the lake, glowed giving it a spiritual air to it. Ten years after her mother's death, and her father still treated her unfairly, both of these factors made her miserable. This place was the only reminder of her mother her father couldn't take from her. A sudden wave of nostalgia came over her, and she started to weep into the lake. She missed her mother.

Her tears made the lake glow a brilliant aqua, and out from the center of the lake, where the full moon was glowing, stepped out a beautiful girl with bubblegum-pink hair and forest-green eyes. She calmly walked over to where Hinata wept and put a hand on her shoulder.

She asked, "Why do you cry Miss?" The question startled Hinata and she jumped and looked into the forest-green eyes and said, "My father hates me, and has taught my sister to do the same."

"Aww poor, poor girl, what is your name, Miss?" questioned the bubblegum-haired girl. "My name is Hinata, the Heir to the Kingdom of Beayakua. What is your name?" questioned Hinata. "My name is Sakura Haruno! I love to meet new people, and I am from this lake, the Ukiuki(means cheery in…some other language --; I forgot which though) lake, and the kingdom of Tsukisolcist is the kingdom I came from!!", Sakura said, enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, Can you, perhaps, help me with my problem?", asked Hinata, timid and shyly. "Of course, but you must come here in your free time.", Sakura said to Hinata "Then you will start to forget about your problems." "How will you help me forget about my problems?" Hinata asked skeptical. "I will help you forget by my company, and positive attitude, of course!!", said Sakura, in a sweet tone.

"Okay, Miss Sakura I'll do as you say and come here whenever I have free time. But my family might get suspicious about me always going off." Hinata said, in a hushed tone.

"You're right. They would get suspicious, now wouldn't they? How about this? I'll pose as a princess from a far away land and say 'I'm one of Heiress Hinata's friends from when we were kids. Can I see her? It's been forever since I have, and I would like to take a walk, so we can catch up about old times.' does that sound nice to you?", Sakura said, with a humorous and kind in her voice. "Also, don't call me 'Miss' it makes me sound old!!"

"How about I bring my cousin, Konan, along? Then father and the guards will think it's just a walk between siblings, and father won't get suspicious because it's near the time that her father died, and she likes to wander off around this time." ,Hinata said, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hmm...", Sakura hummed while she was thinking "It couldn't hurt anybody. Besides your cousin could help you escape your horrible, evil, father!" Sakura added the last part with a teasing tone to her voice. Her tone, and current mood, helped better Hinata's mood, and Hinata smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, you know my family owned, might still own, a castle around here, the difference being everyone in my family either has pink, red, orange, or blond hair!" ,Sakura shouted excitedly, "I bet my family is still alive, you see, I was to replace the moon spirit in this lake because the old one, Tsunade, retired. You see, Tsunade was my great, great, great grandmother!"

"Maybe tomorrow, we can see your family, but right now it's getting late. I better be going back to the castle I'll see you tomorrow." said Hinata, as she stifled a yawn.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

When she got there she was greeted by a tired looking Konan. "Just where were you Missy!?" Konan asked. Hinata winced at her cousin's loud, annoyed, bark. "I was crying by the lake because father hates me. He's corrupting Hanabi's mind. She's like a mindless drone and I miss mother and uncle. They were both so very nice," said Hinata.

Konan stayed silent for a while, and soon she had her arms around her cousin, letting her cry into her night gown. Ignoring how cold the floor was, she silently realized her cousin was asleep in her arms and she dragged her to her room and put her on the bed.

Before she shut the door completely she heard her cousin mutter, "Sakura," under her breath.

"'Sakura', I wonder who that is?", muttered Konan as she went to sleep in her room.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

The next day, Hinata guided Konan through the forest to the where the waterfall and lake was. When they got there, they saw Sakura, in her pink-headedness. Hinata had already told Konan about Sakura, when Konan asked who Sakura was, of course. "Hi there! I'm Sakura. And you must be the lovely Kana I've been hearing about from Hinata!!" Sakura was extremely happy today because she was finally going to see her family again!

Konan could only nod her head at this behavior. She was usually passive with her emotions so she didn't know how to react to this display of emotion before her.

Then Sakura said, "Well come on we don't have all night!! Besides, I want to see my family again after all this time!!"

Breaking out of her current train of thought, Konan said, "Where are we going?" "To see Sakura's family of course." Hinata replied.

Sakura then grabbed the two cousins by the wrists and started to drag them to the gates of her old home. "We're here!!" Sakura loudly, announced very ecstatically. Wait ecstatic was an understatement.

Then Hinata said/asked, "Where is here, exactly?" "I was just asking that question myself cousin," came Konan's reply. "My old home of course!!" Sakura said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Welcome to Tsukisolcist!!"

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

Then the gates opened and two guards came out and asked, "Who are you people, and what is your purpose here!?"

Then, before Sakura could reply, Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth and Konan calmly in a monotone voice that didn't have a hint of emotion in it stated , "We are from the Kingdom of Beayakua, and our purpose here is to start up a peace contract between Beayakua and Tsukisolcist. Please allow us to pass."

"You may go in, but be warned. The prince doesn't take kindly to any deception." the guard said.

"Oh, believe me sir, there is no deception here," Konan stated once again in a monotone voice. As soon as they got through the door and Hinata released Sakura, big mistake, Sakura shouted, "Why did you cover my mouth and not let me talk!!"

"Because you're loud, annoying, and would have said something stupid," came Konan's cool response. "WHAT!!", shouted Sakura. "I AM NOT ANNOYING!!"

"You're being very annoying at the moment," came a monotone male voice. "Now, now, dear brother, that's not how you treat a lady, let alone three of them," stated another voice, this one was a calm and humorous tone.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

A tall, red haired male, with brownish red eyes and pale skin, came out from where the voices were heard, and then he said in the same monotone voice as before, "Hello. My name is Sasori, heir to the Tsukisolcist throne."

"Blah, blah, blah! It's my turn now, right? My name is Kyuubi, younger sibling to this stick-in-the-mud next to me," a semi-tall male with red hair, reddish-black eyes, and pale-tanned skin said, sill having a humorous tone to his voice.

"Hi I am your long lost cousin, Sakura! Nice to see you people again, I think!" Sakura said still ecstatic about seeing her family again. Wait, excited was an understatement.

"You met your family now can we go?" asked Konan, who was getting impatient. "Nope! Now introduce yourselves, or we might get stuck here forever since you two don't know how to get back by yourselves!" Sakura said, in a taunting tone.

"Hinata, your new friend is troublesome", Konan said, in a wary tone "My name is Konan, cousin to Hinata. No relation to either of you, and defiantly not related to Sakura in anyway."

"Umm... my name is Hinata, Konan is my cousin, and Sakura is my friend. I am of no relation to yourselves or Sakura. I am the heir to the Kingdom of Beayakua," Hinata finished the last part in a squeak, for fear of how they would react to this news of her being an heir, as well as one who trespassed into their castle.

"Nice to meet you, and cousin where did you meet these people?" asked Kyuubi, "Not that I'm not honored to meet an heir who is not a stick-in-the-mud, and is actually nice to look at, unlike my older brother here."

"Thank you brother for helping me greet them. Now leave!" said Sasori, in a tone that said leave-or-face-the-consequences. "See, I told you he was a stick-in-the-mud," Kyuubi whispered to the three girls before he left.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

"Cousin, how about you and your friends follow me, and I shall show you to the guest rooms," Sasori said, in an aggravated tone, "Because it is getting dark out, and it's unsafe to travel at night. So I will allow you to stay tell morning. Then you may tell me why you are here, and when you plan on going back to your traditional homes."

"That's a great idea, cousin Sas," stated Sakura, immediately covering her mouth afterward to block out her own giggles.

"'Sas', I believe my name is Sasori, not 'Sas'," he stated, in a fake confused tone and joking-kind of voice. "That's my nickname for you, cousin Sas, your name is too long to say all the time, so I am calling you Sas. It doesn't matter if you hate it, I'm calling you that anyway," Sakura said in a defiant tone.

"Here is your guest room, cousin," Sasori said, while forcefully pushing Sakura into her room. "Your right Konan, my cousin is troublesome." He sighed and continued down the hall, looking for an appropriate room for his sudden guests, upon reaching a guest room he turned to Konan and said, "This is your room for the time being."

"Okay. Night Hinata," said Konan. She entered the room, and shut the door, leaving a very distressed Hinata behind. Sasori stopped suddenly, causing Hinata to run into him, and said "Here is your room."

"Thank you, and sorry about running into you. Good night Mr. Sasori," she said, with a small bow, but before she could shut the door Sasori stopped her and said "You don't have to call me Mr. Sasori. Just Sasori, and you don't have to bow either. You're of nobility, you are respected here."

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

The next morning, Sakura had explained everything. They still couldn't leave for Beayakua, because of the weather so they had to stay a little while longer than expected, but it was okay with Konan and Hinata. They knew that the king was probably throwing a party in his head happy that they were gone.

Hinata heard from Sasori, that her father had said she was dead and not to look for her and Konan because it would be pointless to search for them.

So, Hinata and Konan were invited to move in with Kyuubi, Sasori, and Sakura. It took some convincing, but Hinata and Konan finally agreed. It was Konan who took the longest to convince, because she didn't want to live with Sakura.

bJbJbJbJbJbJbJb AKATSUKIaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa

Hinata and Sasori would always run into each other, because they were running from Sakura and Kyuubi's horrible job at trying to set them up with strange people. One time they accidentally set Sasori on a blind date with a man() who looked like a girl(XDDeidara)…lets just say the date didn't end to well…and Sasori **NEVER** listened to Kyuubi's or Sakura's advice again.

In the end, it ended in a happy ending, Hinata and Sasori married, because Kyuubi and Sakura wouldn't stop setting them up on blind dates with random people, they both were happy though because they actually loved each other.

Though, Konan still finds Sakura crazy and troublesome. They actually developed a weird friendship. Kyuubi and Sakura finally stopped messing with Hinata and Sasori's lives after they saw how much they were around each other. Kyuubi started to develop a crush on a girl named Temari, she was a smart, stubborn, but loving girl who often stopped by to bring messages from their friend, Garra, in the north.

Konan is now the person who keeps order of the castle, she makes sure that Kyuubi and Sakura don't destroy the castle or the people in the castle.

Hinata finally got the love and respect she wanted, that her family never gave her, from Sasori and her new family, Konan, Sakura, and Kyuubi.


End file.
